


Reflections of You and Me

by Notasmuch



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared living together. Just a cut from life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of You and Me

"Dude, you suck so bad." Jensen shook his head and smiled.

"I suck just fine thank you very much. Here, try this." Jared held a spoon with some kind of... probably food, on it.

Jensen watched it for a while trying to see if it will move.

Jared grabbed his jaw and shoved the food into his mouth. It tasted like socks. Dirty, smelly, possibly poisonous socks. But Jared's eyes were so damn hopeful. It was a struggle. Until the food hit the back of his throat and he gagged and that was it. He spit it out into the sink and flushed it away looking at it sadly.

Jared threw the spoon into the pan and it sank slowly to the bottom. Jensen almost imagined it calling for help.

Jared's face was defeated now and he was pouting and Jensen was a good boyfriend. It's not like he _wanted_ Jared to be hurt, no matter how pretty the pout. He walked right into Jared's space until they were touching from chest to toe and kissed the pout away.

"C'mon, let me order out so we can eat some time today, and tomorrow we'll get a coupl'a buffalo stakes and you can set the yard on fire."

Jared's palms cupped his ass and he was pulled in and up until he was on his toes and rubbing against Jared with two sets of zippers between them.

"Tall fucker," he mumbled into Jared's mouth and let him suck away the foul taste of his own cooking from Jensen's tongue.

"Food."

"Your love overwhelms me."

Jared pouted some more and nibbled on Jensen's neck until he was pushed away and Jensen stepped back.

"Please don't eat me, giant, I'll take the thorn out of your paw."

Jared lowered his head and whispered in a sexy growl, "I'd rather you put a thorn in my ass."

Jensen laughed so hard his stomach hurt and tears were streaking his face by the time he was done. In the meantime Jared had ordered take out, washed the pan, and was now sitting on the couch reading a book, waiting for the food.

Jensen fell on the couch next to him, still breathing heavily and choking down giggles. He looked up at Jared who didn't seem upset at all and wondered if he should apologize. But then Jared grinned at him looking away from the book for a second and brushing one huge hand through Jensen's hair, mussing it.

Jensen laid his head in the comfortable place between Jared's hip and thigh and let Jared hold the book on his shoulder.

**

He used to think it was strange, the way Jared would just read a page or a sentence whenever he caught a free moment. He got used to it. He now knew that Jared was slightly obsessive about his books. Once he started he couldn't let go until he was finished, whether he hated the book or loved it.

Jensen could stop reading whenever he wanted and pick it up again months later. And he never read a book unless he liked the first two pages. He watched Jared's long finger play with the corner of one page before he turned it. It was just one of million things they _didn't_ have in common.

The interviews were full of similarities, "Texas, family and laid back" seemingly leading the way to a heap of other parallels. Not so. Where he was dark, Jared was light; when he stopped to think, Jared reacted; when Jared wanted to push, Jensen became patient; when Jensen snubbed, Jared smiled and reached out.

**

Jared's fingers were barely touching his neck now, just under the ear. Jensen felt the warmth and closed his eyes knowing it was enough.

**

All these differences should have been enough to bury any physical connection that was born between them. But, instead of pulling them apart, they made them whole.

If Jared got overly excited, Jensen's hand, warn and calm on his back would bring him down, not too much, just enough so he wouldn't run into the oncoming traffic.  
If Jensen got surly and bitchy and the air itself felt like an irritation on his skin, Jared would walk to the other side of the room and blow something up so everyone ran there to look and Jensen was left alone long enough to start breathing again.

It was new, for Jensen, to have someone know him so well. He hid parts of himself his whole life, from various people and for all kinds of reasons. He never sat down with Jared and told him his life's story either. He simply didn't have to.

**

Paper brushed his cheek when Jared turned another page and Jensen felt his lashes move a second before Jared's finger touched them.

"Sorry."

"S'ok."

"You gonna fall asleep before the food gets here?"

 _Maybe._ "No."

"Liar."

Jensen smiled and stretched his arms up to tangle his fingers in Jared's long strands and pull him in for a kiss before he returned to his memories.

**

He thought of the first morning after he moved into Jared's house. They woke up tangled together, Jared's arms wrapped around him and Jensen's legs bent under odd angles to fit between the longer ones.

It wasn't the first morning that snuck up on them like that, but this time Jensen didn't have to get up and go back to the apartment for new clothes, and Jared didn't have to wake up an hour earlier to go to his place and walk the dogs. There was nothing to do for the next forty five minutes but doze, make out and shower. Mostly make out.  
Jensen loved morning sex. He did. He would wake up hard, needy, even better if there was a good dream preceding it all, and if there was sex to be had he would take it with glee and passion. But that was morning sex.

There was no such thing as pre-dawn sex. It took Jensen two long weeks to teach Jared that, but finally he was housebroken and Jensen could sleep peacefully, without worrying he would be expected to actually enjoy something before 5am. His acting skills weren't _that_ good.

But that first morning even Jared was subdued. They barely kissed, just a light touch of lips to lips and fingers fluttering over skin, like they weren't sure it wouldn't all fall apart if they held tighter. They showered separately but grinned at each other like idiots waiting over the coffee machine and even later while tripping into their clothes when the initial grinning made them late and the car outside started waking up the neighbors.

Jensen thought the dogs looked happier, but he didn't say anything and mocked Jared later when _he_ mentioned it.

It didn't take them long to realize that if they organized just the tiniest bit, they could sneak in half an hour more of sleep every morning. They celebrated that night with sex until they crashed exhausted just a few hours before wake up call. One lesson learned.

**

"What's taking them so long?"

"It's been fifteen minutes Jay, and you probably ordered everything they have. Give them some time."

"Hmpf."

It wasn't exactly a word but Jensen nodded anyway.

Sneaking another peek at the book he saw the words "I had to get out of the house. Father had murdered Wellington. That meant he could murder me, because I couldn't trust him, even though he had said 'Trust me,' because he had told a lie about a big thing" and raised an eyebrow.

"The hell are you reading Jay?"

"Shhh, it's about an autistic boy. I'll let you read it later."

Which meant Jensen would have to read it later like it or not, because Jared had no respect for his "first two pages" rule and would pester Jensen with questions and self-answers and quotes until he'd feel like he had read it anyway.

"Joy."

Jared just smiled and kissed the tip of his nose unconcerned about Jensen's scowl.

**

They lived together for two months now, and it felt like there was no other option in the world at all. It felt like everything before was just playing pretend to the reality that was this.

Mornings still started with coffee and showers. But now they showered together, kissing and licking up water between each others' lips, trying not to fall asleep under the warm stream or slip on the wet tiles.

One would start making the coffee while the other one dressed and then they'd switch, be ready in time for the car, taking the dogs with them and letting them rummage around the set.

They didn't kiss in the car, or stop scenes to hug. They didn't tell anyone who didn't need to know and had no intention of making it all public.

But they'd knock their fingers together on the seat of the car as they sipper their coffee. And Jensen would let his head fall on Jared's shoulder if the driver was the old man who had a gay son and asked them two years ago if they knew what he should buy him as a wedding present.

As far as everyone on the set knew, they were rooming together because Jared had a house and the show had a low budget. And that's what Jensen kept telling himself even as he consciously ignored the giggles that followed them to the catering tent.

On the other hand, telling the entire world might have been a better option than telling their families. After the initial "no shit" reaction, in a more polite, southern form of course, their parents, each individually, started dragging up plans that they apparently kept hidden for all these years.

Jensen's mother talked about curtains. Jared's mother talked about towels. Jensen's father talked about future. Jared's father talked about grandchildren.

They assembled some medical articles to send to Jared's father and some clips on economic growth in the USA for Jensen's, but the mothers were relentless.

Apparently Jared's curtains were picked out by Sandy (And both men tried very hard never to ask anyone how _Jensen's_ mother knew that.) and the lack of warm, pink, fluffy towels in Jared's bathroom was _just wrong_ , as explained in the same tone Jensen used to think coming out would provoke, not lack of gay paraphernalia.

**

The ringing from the door got him moving and when he walked back in, hands full of Mexican food, he smiled fondly looking at the dark blue blinds covering their windows. As it turned out, they both hated curtains.

Spicy wings, taquitos _and_ quesadillas with guacamole.

"Are we having guests over?"

"Shut up, I only ordered one portion of each."

"Cause ordering two was an option?"

Jared smiled a creepy little _you have no idea_ smile and Jensen stopped asking stupid questions.

**

The first place they walked into on their, not all that long, search for domestic items, left a bitter taste in their mouth. The man who was supposed to be helping them didn't feel comfortable around them, even though they were playing the "friends shopping together" card, he clearly had issues of his own and they left having bought nothing, his words still ringing in their ears.

It was the first time anyone brought it up in the negative light. Fans who mentioned it usually seemed thrilled with the idea, sometimes it looked like the world would be a better place if only they came out.

Both Jared and Jensen spent some time waiting for the other to freak out over it so when they stopped the car in front of the next store they just sat there for a while, nervous and scared.

"So... do you want to not do this any more?"

Jared's eyes were locked to his hands on the steering wheel and when Jensen looked over he couldn't tell if Jared meant _this_ as the shopping, the living together or the whole relationship. Not that it mattered much.

"As if I'm spending another day listening to my mother bitch about your ex girlfriend's curtains. Get out Sasquatch, we have a job to do. Shopping for curtains, bargaining over prices, the family business."

Jared laughed and gave him a quick kiss before they stepped out. Yeah, that was another lesson to learn. World was not a pretty place just waiting for their happiness.

As they walked through the store following a perky girl who harbored an unhealthy obsession with all things flowery, they figured out pretty quickly that they scowled on all the same things and nodded at the similar ones.

As she lamented about a yellow curtain with incredibly large red flowers Jensen saw from the corner of his eye Jared's shoulders shaking.

"I mean, isn't it beautiful?!" she finished.

Jared stood firmly looking at his shoes so Jensen forced out a "lovely" and wanted to smack himself when she smiled even brighter, clearly not getting the sarcasm.

"You wouldn't happen to have something more... um... you know, less... well... not so much..."

His hands were waving about but she clearly didn't think the curtain needed less of anything.

"Flowery. Not so flowery."

He wondered if she would start to cry and scared himself with the slight glee he felt at the thought.

"Um. Less flowery?"

 _It's a shocking concept, I know._

Jared was shaking all over now and Jensen was pretty sure there were tears hiding somewhere under the bangs, it was a matter of time before the entire shop exploded with his laughter and Jensen really wanted to get something done before they were thrown out.

"With, like, smaller flowers?"

 _And what do you know, there are worse things than homophobia._

"With, like, no flowers. Barren land. Desert." Jensen prayed the next word out of her mouth wasn't "cactuses".

He was in luck. "Oh, well. We have these. And those over there."

Tone of her voice clearly stated that she would be disappointed for life if they chose one of these, and especially those. Sadly for her, "those" were exactly the ones they liked. Even Jared looked up long enough to agree.  
Plastic, blue, blinds. Hell yes thank you towels now please.

Jared insisted they buy at least two pink towels. "I look hot in pink man!"

"You look hotter in nothing." Jensen's voice was a whispered growl that ensured they were out and on their way home in under fifteen minutes. Two pink towels and a carfull of white ones in tow.

**

Jared was sucking the crumbs off his fingers in a way that made Jensen squirm. It was wrong that something so ordinary should be so hot. But when Jared looked at him, all heat and clearly no more thoughts of food left in his head, Jensen knew he was being played and he smirked his best Dean smirk before he sucked on his bottom lip and let it slide out between his teeth and tongue slowly, shiny with spit and full red with blood.

Jared reached across the table and pulled him in by the neck, sucked on the lip himself and only left it alone to start on Jensen's tongue instead. All the nerves in Jensen's body twitched and his cock started getting harder. He pushed a hand against it, thinking of the food on the table and the mess and cleaning it up before bed.

Then Jared pulled back and slipped under the table, all grace and sex on steady legs, emerging again between Jensen's thighs, spreading them, rubbing his face against Jensen's cock through the pants, ripping them open and pulling it out.

Jensen looked down in wonder because yeah, all six feet two hundred of Jared Padalecki was his for the taking. Jared licked a long, slow stripe from the base to the head and circled his tongue on the bundle of nerves just under it, making Jensen arch in the chair and grab the table with one hand and Jared's hair with the other.

"Fuck I love your hair Jay."

Jared's chuckle was stopped by Jensen's dick hitting his throat and they moaned together. Jensen looked at the way those pretty lips stretched around him and grabbed harder, holding Jared in place, fucking into his mouth with fast, deep strokes.

Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and opened his lips and his throat for Jensen, moaning when Jensen went too deep and sucking when he pulled out. Jensen's thoughts scattered when he looked into the hazel eyes and saw the love and lust there.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Beautiful."

His voice was deep and his hips were pushing harder now, and he threw his head back and growled "I love you," when Jared pinned him down to the chair and swallowed him whole, throat and tongue milking him dry.

When Jared sat back on his heels licking the last of Jensen from his lips, Jensen's fingers slipped from his hair over the perfect cheekbones and they smiled at each other.

"Love you too Jen." Jared's voice was barely heard but, "Wanna fuck you now," was clear enough.

Later that night Jensen pulled away from the wet spot on the bed and into Jared's arms, entwining their fingers together as they waited for the breathing to calm down.

"I think this living together thing is the best idea we ever had."

"Better than the fucking?"

Jensen thought about it for a while. "Yeah."

He felt Jared smile into his neck. "Almost as good as the pink towels."


End file.
